


Hard Reset

by MeatPocketMe



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Biting, Control, Dominant Male, Dry Humping, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Kidnapping, Licking, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatPocketMe/pseuds/MeatPocketMe
Summary: .:MANIFESTATION:.After the events with the Losers club down Neibolt street Pennywise decides he needs a back up plan, just in case those pesky kids get the better of him...





	1. MANIFESTATION

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the set up to the smut, if that's just what you've come for please skip to chapter 2: INFESTATION  
> As always, please leave me any constructive comments as I'd like to improve for you guys <3.

Late July 1989

Everything and everyone are far too overwhelming at the moment, you just need to shut it all off and reset your mind. A couple of weeks away to do nothing sound so relieving, somewhere cheap and quiet enough to not go totally batty with boredom. Derry, a town you'd never heard of before so no one you know will have either. A simple informal note should be enough to let everyone know you haven't just disappeared or run away, but you're just taking a break and will be back in a couple of weeks, leaving no contact details so you can enjoy the solitude without the nagging worry of it being interrupted.

Finally arriving in Derry you look out the taxi window, admiring the dimming skys beauty as the suns final encore gives way to dusky colours, the heat now ebbing into a comforting warmth sweetening the air. The taxi pulls up outside your hotel, stepping out you thank the driver while handing over a small tip, he gives you a little smile taking the money and heads back off down the street. One man sits at reception watching a small black and white TV, his attitude clearly not as cheery as voices that come from it. The exchange is awkward but quick at least, looking at your room number on the ridiculously large key ring it reads '217', the _second_ floor, you don't even bother asking the man for help, thinking it easier to hump your bags up the stairs yourself rather than having to deal with that debilitating attitude.

The hallways are long and narrow with stark white walls and a dark dull geometric carpet, all lit up with florescent domes spaced out along the ceiling. You reach your door, a solid brown slab with metal numbering.

"217"

You confirm with your key ring before twisting the key and letting yourself in. As soon as you spot the bed you dump your stuff down, slamming the door shut you stagger over, kick your shoes off and fall down on the bed, fatigue and relief combining into a potent sleeping pill knocking you out. You awaken a snorting mess of dribble and matted hair, blinking at the intense sunlight streaming through the window which sets to highlight the garish decor, an unholy clash of green and purple.

"No wonder it's so cheap."

Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated you leave the hotel by foot, it wasn't such a bad little place, aside from the odd character or two it was quite sweet and nostalgic. The streets buzzed with activity as Derry was hosting a fete or something but desiring some peace and quite you decide to walk on by. The sounds of people fade into the air as you finally reach some nature, a red roofed bridge crossed over a placid stream with banks adorned in rich green flora. Closing your eyes you take in a deep breath feeling the warmth of the sun on your face and listening to the bubbling below. Thinking this would be a perfect place to stop and take in the scenery you exhale with a sigh, the bridge doesn't have any windows or railings to look out over. Determined, you turn off the road and start working your way down the sloped bank enclosed by trees. The sky quickly reopens out into a brilliant blue as you come to the rivers edge and begin walking along a natural stone path, looking out for a small resting place. After a couple of minutes a small patch of grass fringing the waters edge comes into view, lying down you fold your arms behind your head and close your eyes, taking in a deep breath you can feel the stress and worry that had built up slowly release with each exhale, tuning into nature you slowly begin to doze off.

The sounds of heavy splashing startle you awake, sitting bolt upright you look down the river, catching the flash of a small yellow rain coat disappearing down a camouflaged sewage pipe followed by the echos of a distressed child. Your startled heart turns into worry for this kid, a sewage pipe is not a safe place for anyone let alone an upset child. Jogging over you peer down into the pipe and can hear the faint sound of crying, you try and call out to them.

"Hello? are you ok?"

A little gasp squeaks out before a small shadow disappears around a corner accompanied by the splashing of footsteps. Panging with concern you step inside, sneering down as the grey water sinks into your shoes making you gag. The thought of guilt at abandoning this kid far outweighs the disgust for your surroundings, with that you move forward.

"It's ok, I just want to make sure you're alright"

You reach around the corner catching a glimpse of that small yellow coat fleeing into another tunnel, still crying they call out.

"Please, they'll only pick on me more if they see you"

The tiny vulnerable voice squeezes at your empathy and humanity.

"No they want, no ones going to hurt you, ok"

Calling out with a gentle yet reaffirming tone you carry on forward trying to keep up.

"You don't need to be afraid, I'm here to help"

After taking a couple more turns you spot a young boy standing in a yellow rain coat with his hood up, he's down another tunnel but rusted bars separate the two of you. Walking over you crouch down just in front of him, looking up you can see hes sweet little face, pink cheeks stained with tears and big brown eyes staring down into the water.

"Hello sweetheart, what's going on here then?"

You try and sooth him with a cheery tone, he sniffs slightly, hiking back tears.

"I got scared, then I got lost"

You shuffle forward lightly resting a hand on the bars.

"Scared? scared of what?"

"The bullies"

Looking up he wipes away a tear, his crying starting to subside.

"Ah, is that who you thinks gonna hurt you...? Well, you don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm here and I wont let anyone hurt you, ok?"

"...Promise?"

You hold your left hand up and draw a cross over your heart with the other, proudly announcing.

"I promise"

He lets out a little giggle which makes you smile, perplexed you examine the red and orange bars separating you.

"How did you get behind here anyways?"

He points to another tunnel, a mirror image of all the others.

"Ok, well I'm going to come and get you, you just stay right here, can you do that for me?"

He nods gently.

"Good boy, I'll be right with you!"

You hurriedly make your way down the tunnel trying to head in his direction, it's not long before you're all turned around and feelings of regret and fear slowly drip in. Your pace slows to a feeble walk as you begin to shrink into yourself, looking around nervously you call out to the boy a few times. Readying yourself to head back you turn to look round your final corner, a long dark tunnel chiming with the faint sound of carnival music, the sweet aroma of cotton candy brushes up against your nose making you salivate instinctively. A combination of fear, confusion and hope compel you to slowly edge forward, a carnival means people, people that could help, but... freaking sewer people? If you're quite, maybe you can gauge what's happening without being spotted. Nearing the end you lean back against the wall and begin shimmying your way to the opening, cautiously you peek out.

Awe stricks you as it opens out into a huge cistern, reaching at least ten stories high with fountains of water flowing out from pipes buried high up in the walls, the outflows cascade down to be swallowed up by holes in the ground below. Your eyes focus on the center of the arena, presenting a giant pile of seemingly random objects which spiral up to a taper, then you see them, the bodies, children's bodies, floating around like clouds to a hellish mountain. You stumble forward trembling in terror as fear grips your face at this nightmare scene. Your attention is snatched away as the clunking of metal chains pull to open up a stage on an old timely show carriage at the base of the pile, the door lands with a thud setting off decorative fireworks, light and sound exploding apart the silence. Stunned you watch as the smoke lifts, revealing a tall man dressed in a dirty grey Victorian clown costume, face painted a cracked white with blood red lips, the corners curving up into clawed lines over his eyes. He stares at you with lifeless yellow eyes and a loose jaw, moments pass causing you to wonder, is he a just manikin? did that carriage just malfunction or something? but there's no possible way to logically justify the macabre circling above. You're not going to stay any longer just to comfort your thoughts with facts, your resolution is slightly pained with guilt for the lost boy, but you can go straight to the police and report him and hell mountain in the sewers, yes, that's the sensible thing to do, this was just far too much for you alone... or at all. Turning around you go to head back the way you'd came in, but it's gone... the whole tunnel is now just a flat mossed concrete wall. Panic rises and spills over into helplessness, reaching out to touch the wall your hand presses against it, cold, solid, real.

"No, no, no! There's got to be another way out!"

You whimper turning round to look for another tunnel to scurry down, but the clowns towering above you just inches away, his eyes burning a gold dead light with a goofy buck tooth grin pulled on his face. Everything becomes too much and boils over into a blood curdling scream ripping out from your throat, the force throwing you down onto the cold wet concrete. Drool trickles down those red lips as he watching your pathetic show with great glee, all you can do is scramble back against the wall a jabbering mess. He looks you up and down with a gentle leer, squatting down in font of you with his arms resting on his knees, his face turns into sympathetic guilt, raising a gloved hand he gentle uses the back of it to stroke your cheek.

**"Poor little Sweetmeat, did I scare you?"**

All you can do is whimper, too afraid to bite in fear of his much larger stronger size. He straightens back up then bows, offering down a helping hand.

**"Take iT"**

More of a demand than a request, his eyes scream danger down at you as he awaits, complying to his demands may be the smartest move right now as god knows what he'll do if you upset him. You take a moment looking between his eyes then his hand, hesitantly, you reach out and place your hand lightly onto his, he grins as his fingers clamp around your hand tightly, yanking you up sharply like a disobedient child. While still holding your hand his other snakes around your waist, pulling you into him tightly in a ballroom embrace. His face leans down and takes in a deep breath of your scent, his grip momentarily clenches making you wince as you can feel the delicate bones in your hands knock together, he loosens back up on his exhale, letting out a deep sigh.

"Please, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to...intrude"

Your pleas weak and whispered cause him to let out a little giggle.

**"Oh, but Sweetmeat, you see, I've been waiting for you"**

"What? no, I didn't, honestly.... I've never even been here before"

The clown looks down, having a little chuckle to himself, little bells jingling along with him, his eyes quickly flick back to yours, smirking.

**"You've never heard of this place before, _right?_ "**

He interrogates playfully, causing a little ray of hope to glimmer in you that he might be convinced.

"Yes, that's right! That's the whole reason I came here..."

His smirk draws darker, his hands slowly beginning to pulse, gripping tightly and gently releasing you as he talks.

**"You think that's the only reason?"**

Tilting his head in a mocking gesture.

**"You think a place you've never heard of just, _magically_ popped into your head?"**

Your stomach drops, replacing that ray of hope with sheer confusion once more, all this making no sense, but there's an answer fluttering in the back of your mind, too absurd to entertain. His grip tightens once again, lifting you up allowing him to slide his feet under yours, your free arm instinctively holding onto him for support as he starts to slowly glide the pair of you around hell mountain in a waltz, all the time gazing down at you with that jarring smile.

**"You see, you're quite special, how many other people would be stupid enough to run around the sewers....alone"**

A little chuckle builds up from his stomach and throws itself out into your face, the truth slapping you hard with spittle, this had all been a ruse, an ungodly set up, that little boy had drawn you down here on purpose and some how this _THING_ had planted the idea of Derry into your head. Your mind is a rush with disorientation and dread, the world seemingly bending into a distortion of sound and colour as you twirl around, the clowns repetitive hysterics sounding like a glitching sound track slowly bring your senses back to reality. Your eyes begin to tear with the understanding of just how helpless you truly are, like a caged animal looking up at its handler with affection, unknowingly being prepared for it's vivisection. As his joyful delirium begins to settle he looks down at you with a mocking little pout.

**"Awe, little Sweetmeat, don't be so glum, I'm sure your friends and family will come looking for you..."**

Thinking your situation couldn't have sunk any lower another layer of dread is dumped on top, images of the note you had left flash in your mind, reminding you that in your seek for solitude you had left no information of your destination. The twirling clown can barely contain himself, sputtering out a loud hyenas cackle almost crying with unhinged merriment. The dancing abruptly halts when he forcefully nuzzles down into you, taking in a deep inhale of your scent, the sniffing of you neck and ear send a shiver up your spine. Your mind is an overload of questions and scenarios ending in freedom or death, reality as you know it is now dead and flipped upside down, none of this can be real it must be a _very_ intense nightmare, a sharp sting pierces your shoulder as he drags his teeth over your skin, he quivers and growls at your gasps. The shock of pain injects you with hot adrenaline, sick of trying to figure out the impossible, blindly trying to piece together fractals of this puzzle, sick of your own stunned silence and sick of your fear.

"Fuck it! what the hell is all this!? Who are you and why did you _bring_ me here!?"

Panting with anger and exhaustion you stare defiantly back at him. He slowly pulls his head back up, looking at you with an emotionless slag slack jawed expression, a small drip of spittle dangling of his lower lip as he throat lets out a small gargle. Like a switch his back to holding your gaze while smiling.

**"But of course Sweetmeat, I am Pennywise, the dancing clown"**

He winks, gesturing his head his feet as he sets the dance back in motion again, you snarl at his disregard for you emotional breakout, anger starts to swell inside you.

**"and you're a very lucky girl... for the moment I started searching and caught your scent I knew that you are the one, and that you are.... ready"**

Your lip curls and your eyes burn up into his.

"Oh yeah? ready for what!?"

The dance stops once more, his body stiffening as his face looms over yours, the once golden eyes twist into a blood clot red, his cute buck teeth crack and twist into a maw of shark like teeth, his voice now deeper and broken to match.

**"Sooo ripe, so ready to burst"**

You can hear the sound of fabric tear as the hand that was holding yours comes to your face, now a large black claw webbed in the threads from his torn white glove. His clawed fingers wrap around your jaw cradling your whole head without strain, his breathing becoming heavy and restrained as drool begins to glisten from his bottom lip, dripping down onto you face causing you to twist in disgust. His voice speaks with such low intensity you can almost feel him about to snap.

**"Sweetmeat, such a beautiful challenge to not fuck the pieces of your manged body while I tear your soul apart"**


	2. INFESTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .:INFESTATION:.  
>  Pennywise gets to work sinking his teeth in you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the smut, next chapter Pennywise enjoys unraveling his plans for you <3

His face twists into an ugly distortion of violence, lips curling back to bare dangerous teeth gleaming with drool as his chest heaves like a caged wild animals, those rage red eyes hold such a pure hatred for _you_ , so dark, they suck everything around them down into an eternal void. Your racing heart pounds so hard against your rib-cage you can feel blood pulsing behind your eyes as you ears ring out against the vibrations of your own screams, injected with adrenaline your limbs flail out in mindless desperation. His claws twist and drag over to the nap of your neck, pinching down and lifting you up off the floor, threatening to pierce your fragile skin, your hands feebly grip onto his arm in fear of falling as your feet dangle perilously in the air. As he brings your face to meet with his, eye to eye, you instinctively freeze like a submissive kitten, your limbs fixing solid. Everything about his being screams of an uncontrollable primal beast, but his voice holds with perfect control, emotionless and sober.

**"No one knows where you are, no one is coming for you. You are never going to leave this place and if you try, I will show you such sufferings that death would be but a longing dream to your. Never. Ending. Nightmare"**

Those threatening talons now retract and soften against your neck, releasing that pinch but still holding your feeble form up in the air.

**"Do we have an understanding?"**

All your muscles spasm with the pain of over-exhaustion, you try to speak but your throat is tired and your mouth is dry, you can barley manage to croak out a whisper.

"...yes"

A baritone purr rumbles up out past his lips as that unhinged expression trickles back with a nasty little smile.

**"...good"**

The world shifts and wind whips over you as you find yourself being thrown through the air and into that carnival stage carriage, hitting it's wooden frame with callous force. Your brain lags with a muffled blur of double vision, each image fighting for your sight. As the pictures merge into one bringing everything back into focus, you can see those large clown boots, looking up, Pennywise towers over you with his intimidating form, glaring down at you with wicked glee. Kneeling down to you he places a hand on your head, finding where a sensitive bump is beginning to form from your hard landing. He coos softly, as a mother would to her crying child, thumb caressing around that bump.

**"Hush hush Sweetmeat. You don't need to be afraid anymore, I'm here and I wont let anyone hurt you, ok?"**

A cruel chuckle bubbles from him, having used the exact same words you had to comfort the little lost boy, sadistically mocking you. Weak and hurt you stutter out a jumble of sniveling pleas in futile broken whimpers.

"...please....I just want to go home, please, let me go"

His eyes close as he leans down, brushing his face softly against yours like an affectionate big cat, purring in almost sensual bliss. Resting his nose on yours he takes in your scent once more, shuddering out a low sigh between his lips you can almost taste the sweetness on his breath.

Fluently, he maneuvers his broad frame over your weak and worn body, tangling his legs in with yours and straddling one of your thighs. His full weight pinning you down you wheeze faintly as he restricts your breath, he moans out in reaction to your discomfort, flashing his teeth momentarily as he drags his nails down the wooden floor, curling up bits of decayed wood. Burying his head down in beside yours his body begins to slowly pulse and grind up on you, taking in deep rocky breathes he releases hot air which flows over your clammy skin, thawing it back out. His tongue slivers out and sensually trails up the side of your neck to your ear, ending it in another warm sigh which blows into your soul and breaths life into the embers deep within.

The warmth of friction blankets you in against the bitter horrid world around you, too weakened to fight, now too far-gone to care. As he grinds his body against yours he kisses, licks and teases his teeth across your neck and lips, with your thoughts distracted by abandoned hope you come to realize you've been sighing, your body instinctively reacting too these sensations, contrasting the fear and pain from before with a now pleasant growing glow.

You can feel something solid press in firmly against your thigh where Pennywise's crotch kneads you, he growls deeply, vibrating your whole being, shaking the very foundations that hold you together, touching you deep inside reaching those embers once more, finally igniting a small flame. You begin to hate your own body which calls out to be touched, you stare up to the wooden slates in the ceiling fighting against yourself, your head desperate to escape, your body desperate for him to take you.

His hands snake up your arms, pulling them by your head as his fingers interlocks with yours, his body moving to fall in-between yours, now grinding with an animal like urgency, pushing up hard against your softness, you can tell you're already sleek and swollen, aching with need. He knowingly drives against you, putting the right pressure in the right places, all you can do is throw your head back and bite down onto your lip, trying to imprison any lustful gasps. Your body is now ablaze with this searing torture, burning away your sanity as your hips buck up needing to meet that sweet push, he sighs and shudders as sweet pleasures start to whisper out from you. While still grinding into you he pants passionately into your ear.

**"You're already lost, already forgotten."**

You barely register this, barely even caring, so consumed by the heat raging between you two. One of his hands untangles itself from yours, moving it's way down your body to works it's way under your panties, sliding down between your slicked folds, sinking two fingers into your throbbing hole, causing you to cry out at the sweet sudden fill. His palm flattens atop of your clit, coarsely rubbing up and down while his fingers glide in and out of you. Pennywise intensely watches your fleshy downfall before burring his head back down into your neck, planting a line of fevered kisses.

**"So weak, so alone, so fragile, so needy"**

That uncontrollable inferno raging below finally bursts into an explosion of stars and fireworks, shooting over your body in waves of trembling ecstasy. You feel him suddenly pull away, kneeling up and looking down at you with a still intense expression.

**"You're such a wreck, so easy to break"**

You're a breathless shuddering mess flushed with embarrassment at being left so abruptly open and on display, vulnerable to the raw elements once more. You lean up to rest on your elbows, glaring at him trying to bring your knees together.

**"I'm not done yet"**

He forcibly shoves you back down to the floor, your body barley smacking against the dank wood before he's pulling and ripping at your clothes, you try to fight back in futile desperation, crying out as he unwraps you with ease, throwing the matted threads of your clothes to the wind.

Moving with reckless hunger he doesn't leave a second as he's back on top of you, using his weight to restrain you as his hard cock urgently finds its way back to your pussy, the smooth silk of his costume allowing him to effortlessly glide up between your slippery swollen folds. His arms curl up under you, hooking his hands onto your shoulders and pulling you down onto him, the seams that bind the silk together covering his cock begin to strain, breaking apart as it's head begins to free itself, forcing apart the fabric as it forces it's way into your tight hole, spearing you down onto him.

The unnatural shape and size painfully stretches your inner walls apart as he delves into you with a scolding pleasure, howls drag out from you as Pennywise reaches deep down into places even unknown to you, consuming you in the primal need to be ruined. Growling and panting he begins to work a pace of his choosing, using your body to spear you down onto him while he thrusts up, gritting your teeth you hold onto him for dear life. His guttural primal calls distort and glitch with each uncaring snap of his hips, brutally hitting against that unbearable sweet spot pleasure breaks out and swells taking over all of your senses, nothing else exists expect your screaming nerves. You cry out to a god in indistinguishably obscenities as another sweet sinking orgasm swallows your soul along with your long gone sanity.

**"I am all you've got, I am your protector and provider. I am your punisher and executioner. I. Am. Everything"**

His voice loud and hoarse, each final word punctuated with an awful snap of his hips, holding you in that cosmic euphoria, a screaming beautiful mess of lose and renewal. One of his hands reaches up and harshly grabs the back of your head, fistting a hand full of your hair and yanking your head back so he can watch your mouth cry out with lewd nasty screams, his own wild sounds building up to the signal his own release.

His already achingly large cock starts to swell up at the base, the pain now threatening to rip apart your dangerously taut hole, so tight he can barely thrust anymore, almost dragging you to the edge of breaking point in terrified screams. He throws back his head and a deafening primordial roar bellows out from that mouth filled with fatal teeth, you see them gleam at you before they come crashing down to sink into your trapezius muscle, sending bolts of blinding pain shooting over your neck and shoulder. Bright red blood trickles out as ribbons of his molten seed spills inside, with no room to escape it fills your belly while you can feel the warmth of you own blood pooling under your shoulder. He violently twitches with rasped breaths, your own fingers digging into the palms of your hands as the pain holds you to ransom, easily stealing your weak voice, your body just lies there a tattered mess, gasping and croaking in mindless shock, covered in your own blood, sweat and tears.

After a couple of seemingly endless minuets Pennywise begins to relax, his breath changing to almost husky purrs as those shark like teeth retract back into his mouth, his cock soon softening and finally releasing it's merciless hold. You have to fight to keep your consciousness, through clouded vision you can make out his blurred face, mouth smeared in dark red blood, he seems to get up hastily and you can hear his muffled footsteps disappear behind you as he jumps off out of the stage carriage.

Bare and alone you try to focus on the wooden slates above you, shaking from shock and the chilly air, too weak to even roll over into the fetal position to protect your vital organs. A warm softness delicately drifts over your body as it's lifted up into the air, this is the end and you're almost grateful for the forgiving release of death, ending this ordeal of pain and fear, closing your eyes you more than willing drift away.

Pennywise sits on the floor in the back of his stage carriage, swaddling you tightly in wound up blankets, keeping you warm and safe as you babble incoherently.

  
**"Sleep now, you'll need your energy for tomorrow...."**

 


	3. OPPRESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .:OPPRESSION:.  
>  You're teased with cruel scares before Penny takes your mouth and he finally lets you understand why you're here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, just didn't have the mojo and I didn't want to put out a half-arsed attempt I'd only come back to correct anyways. There's like a little montage near the end, I dunno if that's a thing for stories so I'd love some feed back on the correct way to do that! <3  
> Also, if you're just here for smut Pennys dialogue is written in bold so scroll to that <3.

You awaken a tangle of bed sheets and blankets, hair matted in with cold sweat as you regain consciousness. Gasping for air your pupils painfully dilate at the natural sunlight brightening your bedroom, you're home, you're safe and immediately latching onto your pillow to bury your face into it, nuzzling it's softness while breathing in its familiar and comforting scent. Lifting your head you let out a deep sigh of relief, blinking to adjust your eyes at the sunlight streaming in through your open bedroom window, the beams are warm and reassuring as they carry the summer chorus of birdsong.

The coarse lining of your throat signals a high level of dehydration that demands your immediate attention. Unraveling the mess of blankets around you you sit up, stretching out the tight coils in your muscles a cool breeze rolls in, highlighting the cold sweat on your exposed skin sending a shiver shooting up your spine, not from the chill alone but from the memory of that god awful nightmare, your stomach pulls grimacing at the thought.

"Jesus Christ, that was _messed up_. How the hell did my brain even think of that?"

The sounds of power-tools and busy workmen resonate up from downstairs, the decorators where already in and hard at work, furrowing your brow you turn to face your alarm clock.

14:08

You almost sputter in surprise at how late in the day it is, pondering how you manged to sleep in so late your eyes remorsefully settle on a half empty bottle of neat alcohol.

"Well, _that_ would explain it"

Pinned under the bottle lies a hand written note, the one you had penned in a hasty retreat for solitude. Upset, you must have gotten so blind drunk that you'd passed out before leaving to then have that dream, it's total fuckupery must've been some sort of serious warning or lesson. Holding your heart you gulp before letting out another cool sigh of relief.

"...thank fuck for that"

Your head abruptly pangs with the onset of a punishing hang-over, so you quickly throw on your comfiest clothes and make your way down to the kitchen, stealthy scooting past the work men who thankfully seem too engrossed in their work to notice you, saving you any of that mandatory small talk.

On the centre of the kitchen table sits a glass fruit bowl, it's glistening walls holding a variety of fresh ripe fruit. A large red apple stands atop the pile, its waxy shine instantly makes you salivate with hunger as you reach out to grab it, sinking your teeth into it's crunchy flesh juice seeps out onto your lips, its revitalizing sweetness almost sets your eyelashes to flutter with contentment. As your teeth begin to carve up the apples flesh something hard and brittle crunches against them, winching with a scowl you spit it out into the palm of your hand. Among the chewed pulp of apple sits broken bones and sinew, bile threatens to rise up as your blood runs cold with dread as you look to what you had just bitten into. In the concave hole of the apple writhes the remains of a baby bird, twitching and bleeding out from its now missing lower half. Shrieking out in shocked repulsion your hand instantly throws the apple away before you're suddenly doubling over in crippling pain, your stomach spasms violently with churning acid preparing to be expelled. Hunched over onto your hands and knees your hole body aches and pulses as it rids it's self of the gored apple, you can feel hot slick bile pour out of your mouth before slapping onto hard the floor below. Wearily spitting out the remains you look down to examine the expelled contents beneath you, your eyes widen as your mouth drops aghast as the pile is moving, rippling with the desperate dying movements of white butterflies riving around with water logged wings. Recoiling back your hand rushes to muffle your distressed whimpers, you barely have enough time to process your thoughts before they're smashed apart by the shattering of glass somewhere else in the house.

Your head snaps up to the sound, looking down the hallway you flinch at the blasting of concrete as dust and sediment plums out from another room, the house now bursts with the sounds of deafening demolition as if the earth itself was fracturing. Filled with adrenaline you run down the hall way, wanting to get out and away from the walls now threatening to become your tomb, then you see it, the workmen with rhythmic brutality raining down destructive blows with their sledgehammers, smashing your home apart. Windows shatter, letting beams of pure darkness stream in to devour all light in its path, the walls you once knew now crumble into worn rotted perversions their former selves. Looking down you now stand on a fragile chain link floor bowing under your weight, your heart drops with sickening awe and dread, under the chain link floor is nothing but pure darkness as your home now hangs alone in a endless black void.

You awaken a tangle of twisted unknown cloth wrapping you up in a protective pile, gasping for air your throat burns from too many ragged screams but at least the light here is kind to your eyes, a soft orange glow pulses down from a portrait behind you. A painted memorial dresses the back of the stage carriage, a scenic depiction of hell's night sky, darkness exploding with clouds of fire which seem to radiate with a pleasant warmth.

As disturbing memories begin to creep in from the back of your mind, dreaded realization sinks it's claws in and all you can think is, RUN. A jolt of cold adrenaline pushes you to move frantically, scrambling out onto your hands and knees your body screams at you in crippling pain, muscles raked with fatigue, skin punctured and wounded, you can feel the sickening ache of your insides throbbing from being brutally used. Without warning hot bile spews out from your mouth, splashing on the floor below leaving your shuddering body as you sputter to catch your breath. Panting and scrunching your eyes shut, you grit your teeth and with a determined will, you force yourself to stand, grunting against the pain, fighting your way up, you _do it._

Standing weary yet tall you catch you breath, looking out into the cistern it's still and quiet, almost serene with the sounds of rolling water and the soft light from the moon above. Having stepped away from the protective warmth of the painting a chill stings your sensitive skin causing you to hiss through your teeth. You look down to what had protected you before, a muddled pile of random garments. Hurriedly sorting through you find something to protect your damaged body; a pair of ratty old jeans crusted with blood and mud, a once white t-shirt sporting the happy face of cartoon cat, now made sinister with its blood stained smile, and finally, a pair of not too dirty girls white sneakers.

You tentatively climb out of the carriage, winching while trying to mind your injuries. Your steps are calculated and your breath is steady as you quietly step around the cistern, gulping back as dark shadows lazily swim around you from of the children floating above. As you begin to reach the entrance of a tunnel your steps instinctively increase before they're halted by the faint crying of a young girl ahead.

_"...help me"_

Your body seizes as you hold your breath, fear paints your face as you look down the tunnel, preying that the sound was just from your tired delirium.

_"Help me, please!"_

Your stomach drops as the voice's vulnerability reminds you of the little lost boy who had tricked you before. Your mind is wracked, desperate to make a break for it and just sprint until it burns, not stopping until you're finally free, but you fear for the deceptive intent of this voice, cruelly using your kind nature against you by playing the role of a helpless child once more.

Irrational hope keeps you planted, preying that you hadn't yet been spotted and that this voice will just move on. Slowly, to great relief the young girls cries begin to fade before finally echoing away down the tunnel, as silence starts to stifle the air you can't wait a second longer. A shot of frozen adrenaline floods your veins ready to run, your first step is immediately halted by something snagging your ankle, looking down to your dismay a small hand grips onto your foot, your eyes then lock onto the pale white face of a young girl staring up to you from the ground.

_"...You've got my shoe..."_

Your shrill scream cuts through the cisterns silence as the girls pale muddied face looks up to you helplessly through short brown curls, crawling on her half-body with nothing but shredded flesh and entrails dragging from her waist below. Yanking your foot back your hand lifts to hold in your chocking disbelief as tears spill down your face at the crawling horror below.

"...no, no"

You begin to back away as she lifts a hand, desperately reaching out for you as she fills the cistern with ragged screams of agony, their pitch pierces through your ears to vibrate against your bones. Backing up you instinctively cup your hands to protect your ears, gritting your teeth in pained terror, your retreat is abruptly blocked by something solid behind you. The screams ring out into silence as you turn around, looking up that demented clown his back, looming over you with those terrible unblinking eyes, an awful smile pulls on his lips as your eyes lock back together. His head jerks, tilting to one side as he playfully teases you.

**"...going somewhere?"**

You hick with shallow breaths, heart racing like a coursing hare.

"N-nuh-no..."

He maintains that noxious smile while his eye assert with warning danger, graciously he lifts an arm, gesturing back to the stage carriage. Sick with despair your body begins to shake, weighed down by an invisible force, your eyes plead with him tearing at the corners, his digging stare forebodes you with a darkening shadow. Summoning all your strength you force your heavy limbs to carry you back to the carriage you had just escaped, eyes trained to the ground as you can feel the crushing weight of his watchful gaze as you walk past.

Energy stores completely depleted you struggle to hoist yourself up onto the carriage, fumbling with a weak whimper, desperate not to agitate the unstable clown. The unexpected soft grip around your waist startles you as you find yourself being lifted up onto the stage, seating you on the edge of the platform Penny looks up at you with soft blue eyes, not wanting to risk upsetting him you try to appease him by staying polite.

"...tha-thank you"

**"You're welcome"**

He holds that soft gaze a little too long before turning to look at the side of the carriage.

**"Your body is weak, eat"**

You turn to mirror his gaze, in the corner of the carriage sits a tin bowl of fresh clean water beside a pile of tinned food and candy bars, looking back to him you nod nervously, dehydration and starvation having beaten out any rising suspicions.

Kneeling in-front of the jumble you hesitantly bring the bowl to your lips, tipping the water slowly into your mouth. It's coolness soothes your sore throat before you're gulping down urgent mouthfuls, lost in it's relieving effects. Turning your attention to the gifted bounty you rip the candy bars open, feverishly devouring them one by one. As you come down from your feeding frenzy your eyes fall back onto the clown who's now sitting crossed legged, watching you with seeming interest, your chews slow before your swallowing back the lump in your throat with a mouth full of candy.

**"...better?"**

"...yes, thank you"

You keep still and quite, unsure of how to act in fear of upsetting Pennywise but your mind spins with a whirlwind of questions and imagined deaths. Why are you here? and how long for? will you ever get out? or will your corpse rot here forever lost. Your attention is brought back to the moment by the gloved hand of the clown, now resting lightly upon his bite mark on your shoulder, he pulls you into his arms, embracing you in his warmth. The smallest of comforts has you breaking down into woeful cries, wrapping your arms around him, painfully wailing into his chest as he pets your hair. As you begin to calm down from your emotional purge, hiking back a few breathers you manged to sputter out.

"...why...why are you doing this to me?"

His voice is soft and soothing.

**"Because I can..."**

Blinking back in baffled confusion you look up to him, searching his blue eyes as he smiles down at you with gentle contentment, the hand resting on your shoulder now squeezes, exerting a stinging pressure. You hiss through your teeth against the pain.

" _what_ are you?"

A quiet chuckle bubbles out from his chest, his voice is still soft but tinged with a condescending tone.

**"Poppet, _you_ could never understand... not yet"**

His hand clamps down harder, digging his fingers into the stippled wounds of your shoulder, spitefully opening them back up.

**"Right now, all you need to know is that _you_ , belong, to _me_. And want I want is to fill you with my seed, fill you all the way up inside, where I'll grow and you'll change"**

His words cut through the biting pain, hitting you with the cold hard realization that you've become his breeding stock. Stunned with the impending nightmare you can barely shake your head as hot tears sting down your cheeks.

"No....please no, I cant. Please don't do this!"

He pouts with a simpering sadness, letting his mocking gaze trail down from your eyes to your quivering lips before flicking back up, an ominous smirk pulls on his lips.

**"Oh but Sweetmeat, it's already begun"**

A sinister smile tricks his lips as his tongue sweeps his bottom lip, savoring the floral stench of you despair.

**"I'll watch you grow, you'll change and you'll become beautiful"**

"No, no please!"

Licking his teeth he nods slowly with dangerous enjoyment as he stands up, looking down at you from his imposing height he takes a moment to appreciate your pitiful pleas, as you beg on your knees, a jabbering mess. He hums gently, cool and calm before he cracks the back of hand across your cheek with callous intent, you're thrown yelping on your side, slapped out of your hysteria you look back to him, your hand cradling the hot sting on your cheek. His eyes examine your feeble form, clicking his tongue and arching an brow, purring down at you.

**"I like this, yes... I think I'll fill you up again right now"**

You watch him hiding behind your fingers, to afraid to say anything, to terrified to move, your stomach twists violently at the heat pulling you down in to that unwanton depravity. The clown rhythmical sways side to side, watching you, drool dripping from his lips.

**"Close your eyes"**

Fearing the consequences of disobeying him you comply, breathing through your whimpers, you close your eyes. A pathetic squeak jumps out from you at the hand now gripping around your jaw, it's fingers squeeze the meat of your cheeks pursing your lips open, your eyes instinctively flutter to open.

**"KEEP EM CLOSED!....you'll spoil the surprise"**

The sudden loud harshness of his voice cuts through the air shaking your scared heart, you whimper out squeezing your eyes shut hard as you huff through your nose in restrained panic. The clowns chest rumbles with a low hum as something soft and fleshy drags across your bottom lip, leaving hot viscous trails of sweet honey in its path as it traces the shape of your mouth, coating your lips in sweet warmth that drips down your chin. The floral scent fills your lungs, soothing your mind as its sugars enlighten your body, resurrecting that deep whispering heat.

It presses in on the centre of your lips, forcing them to part around it as the head of his cock slides in, prying open your mouth and jaw to flatten out your tongue as it brings the sweetness in with it, the syrupy goodness tingles your taste buds and sets your mouth to water, leaking a gushing mixture of drool and nectar. Penny chuckles quietly to himself at the mess dripping down your face.

**"Now...show me how grateful you are to still be alive"**

The thought of having to pleasure the one who stole and broke you hurts with a degrading slap but you cant help but remember how good he made you feel before, forcibly dragging you down into animalistic satisfaction and it only adds fuel to your already growing treacherous fire. Making sure to keep your eyes obediently shut you shuffle on to yourself knees, steadying yourself with one hand the other nervously grips his shaft, fingers straining to meet around his arrogant girth alarmingly arouses you.

Holding him in place you begin to reluctantly bob your head back and forth, sliding him in and out of your mouth repeatedly with obnoxious sucking sounds. You can hear him start to quietly purr above you with rasped groans, the sounds call you back to the moment he took you over the edge, memories of how you felt electric and alive lost in the most perfect ecstasy touch your twitching heat now slicking to be satisfied again. Gloved fingers twist into your hair, knotting in against your scalp as it grabs a fistful of your hair with a burning strain, tears start tumble down your red cheeks from the stinging pain and stress of it all as his hips begin to sharply buck into you.

Deep guttural moans bleed into angry grunts as he starts to thrust mercilessly into your mouth, wanting more, deeper, faster, reaching for his own selfish satisfaction he takes control, slamming your head into meet his pounding thrusts. Your jaw screams, strained from cramping aches as your throat retching at each brutal punch at your gag reflex, you can barely squeal out in distress as you still desperately fight to keep your eyes shut. His greedy rotten growls of ecstasy quicken, coming closer together with each hastening thrust, nearing his completion you fumble to hold on for dear life, terrified and disturbingly turned on before he slams one game ending thrust into your mouth, pushing past your gag point and bending down into you throat.

He roars a crowed scream of beasts and devils reaching euphoria, your own fearful cries of anguish remain muted as he's burred to the hilt, windpipe blocked it desperately pulls for air constricting tightly around his cock you can feel the swelling rolls of his seed begin to pump into you, filling your stomach. Cheeks stinging from salted tears your body begs for breath, heart racing you begin to panic using up precocious oxygen, each pounding heartbeat seems to slow down the seconds around you as you head dizzies. Before you can see the calming darkness he pulls out of you letting your lungs heave, hulling in as much air as they can as you fall back, coughing and sputtering your crumple into a wailing mess on the floor, Penny watches your pathetic little display from above, unmoved.

**"Now, that wasn't so bad...was it?"**

Still a panting wreck you hick back, looking up to him from the floor searching his eyes for the right answer.

**"...WAS IT?!"**

"No!....no"

Your answer is ragged and broken, almost painful. His cold expression slides into a perverse smirk as he gazes down his nose at you, resting his gloved hand on top of your head he croons at you with sadistic affection.

**"Good, hopefully you'll learn to be more grateful...and maybe next time I'll fuck you into oblivion again"**

Your stomach twists with that sicking dread again as your eyes desperately plead up to him. Penny holds his sinister smile on you for a moment before his hand moves to glide down your face, fingers tips stroking over your eyes to close them making everything shut off.

You awaken a tangle of bed sheets and blankets, everything around you is warm and clean again as you now lay in your own bed. Your hands frantically grasp for your pillow as you bury your face into it, desperately seeking its familiar scent to ease your panicked state, it's soft fabric begins to absorb your growing tears. Was that a nightmare? is this the nightmare? You suddenly erupt into loud uncontrollable sobs, hugging tightly onto your pillow as your emotional pain floods out in woeful howls, your body trebles under the overwhelming breakdown as your bloodshot eyes pour with tears.

As your sobs begin to wain you pull yourself back with shaky breaths, regaining control you sit up and take a deep breath, starting to feel a wave of relief as the summer breeze rolls in to cools your skin. Then you hear it, the sounds of busy workmen downstairs, your stomach drops heavy with dread tightening your throat as you turn to look at your alarm clock.

14:08.

 

Time seems to turn endlessly with no perceivable direction, worlds and realities switching between the two contorted nightmares, never sleeping but always waking.

One waking world contains the comforts you're left longing for, your own home, your own bed. Playing out the rehearsed steps to watch your home fracture and break into hell. 

The other holds your waking pain, twisted in the clothes of dead children and Penny's relentless filling of you.

 

You walk the worlds with repeated steps not knowing what's real anymore, disconnected you follow the script, broken you await the set change. But one thing slowly starts to change, almost unnoticed as it mirrors its counter part in the other world, food. The food in your home becomes less tainted, more desirable and filling, while the food Pennywise gives you starts to make you fall ill, you find yourself having to fight to keep it down, becoming repulsed by the mere thought of it. It's not long till your body starts to wither, struggling to survive from the canned goods you slowly weaken from starvation.

One waking day in the carnival stage carriage you sit in-front of the canned food and snacks, staring at it despondently when something glimmers at you from the opposite corner, catching your eye the curious change calls you over. Crawling over the fresh remains of meat come into view, the blood warm and glistening, your eyes lock on to it as your stomach twists in painful starvation, then your mouth begins to water. The hunger screams at you with deafening anguish, your soul fighting for the moral implications as you stare at it, desperation and the will to live soon wins out. Your hands tremble, picking up the hunk of meat you can smell it, heady and enticing it begins to consume you, dilating your pupils with ravenous hunger as your animal instincts take over. Biting into it your staved body almost cries out in satisfied relief, being able to eat again brings you back to life as you wildly devour every last piece.

Coming down from your high the realization of what you've had to resort to begins to weigh on your mind, hands and face blooded by the death of another person the moral torment begins to cripple you. A fractured demonic laughs crawls through the cistern, piecing itself together in your ears to ring crystal clear, Pennywise, his seed has infested you, broken you down and changed you into him.


End file.
